¿Enanieves o Blanconieves?
by Nanami9
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la profesora estuviera obsesionada con representar Blancanieves? ¿Qué pasaría si Rukia fuera Blancanieves? ¿ Y si Ichigo no fuera el príncipe? ICHIRUKI One-shot


**¡Hola Pandi!**

 **¿Cómo estáis todos/as?**

 **Aquí os traigo una pequeña historia.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Estos personajes son de tite, pero la historia es mía…. mía….**

 **¿Enanieves o Blanconieves?**

-¡Vamos a representar Blancanieves! – dijo la profesora. Cosa que provoco que todos los alumnos de su clase se despertaran de repente.

-¿Qué? – dijeron indignados toda la clase.

-Pero sensei, esta es una hora de estudio, se supone que debemos estudiar - se quejó una chica.

-No, nos puede obligar – replico Ichigo.

-Bueno, recordad que también soy vuestra profe de matemáticas y que si os queda alguna este curso no podréis ir a una buena universidad. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en representar Blancanieves?

-Si sensei – murmuro toda la clase sin ganas.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué es Blancanieves? – pregunto Rukia que acababa de dejar de dibujar chappys en su cuaderno.

-Es un cuento infantil, sombre una chica que huye de su malvada madrastra y se va a vivir con 7 enanitos, hasta que la madrastra la encuentra y envenena una manzana que Blancanieves se come, luego un apuesto príncipe la besa, y Blancanieves se despierta.

-Silencio, sé que estas muy emocionados, pero antes de empezar, quiero que conozcáis a Kai Matsuyama – dijo la profesora mientras abría la puerta y entraba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes azulados.

-Hola, soy Kai Matsuyama, un placer conocerlos – dijo Kai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Matsuyama-san, siéntate detrás de Kuchiki-san, por favor – dijo la profesora – Bueno y ahora procederemos a repartir los papeles.

-Yo quiero ser Blancanieves – dijo una chica del fondo de la clase.

-Yo también quiero ser Blancanieves! ¿Por qué has de ser tú? – replico otra.

-Aquí Blancanieves habría de ser yo.

-A mí también me gustaría ser Blancanieves – dijo una tímida Orihime.

-Silencio. Como todas queréis ser Blancanieves, creo que lo mejor es que sea la persona que no lo ha pedido, Kuchiki-san. El papel de Blancanieves te quedaría estupendo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Rukia mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa a Ichigo por estar riéndose – Sensei creo que no soy tan apta para el papel como usted piensa.

-Claro que lo eres, toma– dijo la profesora dándole el guion.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Kuchiki-san. Bueno y ahora ¿A quién le gustaría ser el príncipe encantador?

Toda la clase se quedó muda, ninguno de los chicos quería participar en esa tontería.

-Bueno, pues… Kai, creo que ya que eres el nuevo podías ser tú el príncipe encantador.

-No creo que…. – intento decir Kai, pero fue cortado por la profesora.

-Claro que sí, toma – dijo dándole el guion – Vosotros - dijo señalando a unos chicos del final de la clase, seréis los 7 enanitos. Yoko, tú serás la malvada madrastra, Ishida y Orihime confeccionaran el vestuario, Sahitori, tú serás el suplente del príncipe, Chad tú serás el padre de Blancanieves y Mitsuro será el narrador – dijo mientras iba repartiendo guiones por la clase.

-Sensei – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – Kurosaki-kun no tiene ningún papel.

-Oh, es verdad, gracias Kuchiki-san, tu siempre tan atenta. Bueno Kurosaki, todos los papeles están repartidos menos el de… Suplente de Blancanieves.

-Pero soy un chico.

-Kurosaki, no te pongas etiquetas, el teatro es para sentirse libre, además Kuchiki lo hará muy bien no tendrás porque suplirla. Nos vemos mañana, traed aprendido hasta la 34 – dijo mientras salía de la clase.

-Pero si aún falta media hora de clase – dijo alguien, pero la profesora ya había salido por la puerta.

….

Era la hora de la cena y todos los Kurosakis y la Kuchiki se habían sentado a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida de Yuzu.

-¿Cómo os ha ido el día hijos míos? – pregunto un encantador Ishin.

-Ichigo y yo vamos a representar Blancanieves.

-Qué bien hijos míos ¿Y qué papel os toca representar? – pregunto Ishin.

-Rukia- chan es la hermosa princesa e Ichigo el apuesto príncipe – dijo Yuzo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ichigo nunca podría llegar a ser el príncipe, como mucho la madrastra fea – dijo Karin entre risas.

-¡NO SOY LA MADRASTRA FEA! – dijo Ichigo.

-Pero tampoco el príncipe encantador – dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ichigo hace un papel muy interesante – dijo Rukia intentando ocultar la risa.

-¿Qué papel hermanito? – pregunto Yuzu.

-Díselo Ichigo, díselo…

-soyelsustitutodeblacanieves – dijo muy flojito.

-¿El qué? – preguntaron todos los Kurosakis al unísono.

-QUE SOY EL SUSTITUTO DE BLANCANIEVES.

De repente se hizo silencio, pero al cabo de poco se empezaron a escuchar risitas que iban en aumento.

-OH, Masaki nuestro hijo es Blancanieves, soy tan feliz – dijo Ishin abrazando el cuadro de su esposa.

….

-Buenos días alumnos queridos. Hoy vamos a empezar Blancanieves, los que no salgan al escenario, empezad hacer los decorados y los demás a ensayar. Como hoy no ha venido Yoko queda relegada de madrasta, así que Orihime, tú serás la nueva madrastra. EMPEZAMOS.

-Oh, espejito mágico, quien es la más guapa del reino – dijo sin gracia Orihime.

-Tu, reina mía, tu – dijo Keigo al cual le había tocado hacer de espejo.

-¡Basta por favor basta! Qué mierda me estáis haciendo. Volved a empezad. Y CON PASION.

…..

Y entre gritos y acotaciones llegaron a jueves.

-Bueno chicos, mañana ensayaremos la escena del beso entre Kuchiki-san y Matsuyama-Kun – dijo la profesora.

-¿Qué? – dijeron todos los alumnos.

-¿A caso no os habéis leído el guion? Página 51 – dijo mientras todos los alumnos miraban su guion.

-Es verdad…

Ichigo respiro hondo para no hacer ninguna tontería.

-Pero sensei…

-El beso es el momento culminante de la obra, sin beso no hay obra.

-No encuentro justo que Rukia haya de besar a Matsuyama.

-Ichigo, si quieres ser besado por Matsuyama, solo me lo has de decir y al llegar la escena hacemos el cambiazo – dijo la profesora guiñando el ojo.

-Pero que está diciendo – dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia de reojo, que se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Kurosaki-kun encantada te dejaría la escena – dijo Rukia con esa voz que molestaba tanto a Ichigo.

-QUE NO QUIERO HACERLA.

…..

En casa de los Kurosakis, Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en la habitación de este. Rukia leía un manga tranquilamente, mientras que Ichigo intentaba estudiar sin conseguirlo ya que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Rukia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Manaña… ¿Vas a besar a Kai?

-Claro… Es lo que hace mi personaje. ¿Acaso estas celoso? – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo celoso, ¿Por ti? Ni lo sueñes enana – dijo Ichigo molesto y sonrojado a la vez – ¿Y no te importa besarte con él?

-Por supuesto que no, como actriz he de hacerlo. No me llames enana, zanahoria.

-¿Zanahoria? Maldita enana.

-Fresita.

-Enana.

-Imbécil. ¿Oye me quieres ayudar a preparar la obra? – pregunto Rukia olvidando su disputa.

-Claro que si "enanieves" – dijo Ichigo mientras cogía el guion.

-¿Qué has dicho Zanahoria parlante?

-Nada nada, tengamos la fiesta en paz – dijo Ichigo, pero eso no impidió que se llevase una buena patada en la espinilla de parte de la pelinegra.

Se pusieron a repasar la obra desde el principio hasta que llegaron a la última escena. Rukia se estiro en la cama de Ichigo y cero los ojos. Ichigo se acercó muy lentamente y estudio la anatomía de la pequeña shinigami, su pecho subía y bajaba y tenía todo el pelo revuelto por encima de la almohada.

-OH, bella dama, he hecho todo este largo camino para buscarte, porque desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti. Tú me enseñaste la belleza de esta vida. Te quiero Rukia – dijo Ichigo inclinándose hacia Rukia pero sin intención de besarla. Rukia al oír que Ichigo pronuncia su nombre se levantó de golpe, cosa que hizo que Ichigo no la pudiera esquivar y que sus labios se encontraran de una manera muy patosa. En lugar de separarse rápidamente los dos chicos se aferraron más fuerte al cuerpo del otro y estiraron en la cama. Ichigo besaba todas las partes visibles del cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami y esta le correspondía todos los besos con la misma intensidad.

-No… No quiero que te beses con otro – dijo Ichigo separándose de Rukia y mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sabía que estabas celoso – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Enana tú haces que me ponga celoso.

-Tontito…

-Te amo Rukia Kuchiki, des del primer momento que irrumpiste en mi vida. Y la cambiaste por completo y te amo precisamente por eso.

-Yo también te amo, Ichigo – dijo Rukia volviéndole a besar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Ichigo entre besos.

-Claro que sí.

….

Todo y la gran noche que pasaron los dos tortolitos a la mañana siguiente volvían a estar como siempre.

-Enana

-Zanahoria. No me llames enana

-Es lo que eres: E-N-A-N-A.

-Fresita-kun – dijo Rukia con la voz que odiaba Ichigo

-Bueno días alumnos – dijo la profesora interrumpiendo la acalorada discusión – Rukia, Kai al escenario, ¡YA!

-Si – dijeron al unísono.

-Vamos, des de la declaración.

-OH, bella dama, he hecho todo este largo camino para buscarte, porque desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti. Tú me enseñaste la belleza de esta vida. Te quiero Blancanieves – dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a los labios de Rukia, pero en ese momento Ichigo tiro un bote de pintura azul al suelo y Kai se alejó de Rukia para ver qué había sucedido.

-Kurosaki-kun, nos estaba quedando perfecta. ¿Por qué nos has interrumpido?- dijo la profesora.

-Ha sido un accidente…

-No pasa nada. Otra vez des de la declaración.

-OH, bella dama, he hecho todo este largo camino para buscarte, porque desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti. Tú me enseñaste la belleza de esta vida. Te quiero Blancanieves – Kai se volvió a inclinar hacia Rukia, esta vez Ichigo le dio un suave golpe al decorado y este se precipito hacia Kai, por suerte este lo logro parar.

-Kurosaki. ¿Y ahora que ha pasado?

\- Nada, sensei…

-A la próxima vas fuera – dijo la profesora lanzándole una amenazadora mirada.

-OH, bella dama, he hecho todo este largo camino para buscarte, porque desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti. Tú me enseñaste la belleza de esta vida. Te quiero Blancanieves – Kai se volvió a inclinar.

-AUTCH – dijo Kai tocándose el brazo.

-KUROSAKI.

-El traje le quedaba un poco ancho por los brazos.

-FUERA DE MI CLASE, AHORA.

-Si…. – dijo Ichigo, pero en el momento que fue abrir la puerta se encontró con una profesora en la puerta.

-Hola chicos, el timbre se ha estropeado. Así que no ha sonado para advertir que se había acabado la clase.

-No me había dado cuenta – dijo la profesora – Chicos nos vemos mañana en la gran representación.

…..

Por fin había llegado el gran día, el día de la representación delante de padres, madres y alumnos del colegio. Todos estaban muy nerviosos.

-Rukia… - dijo Ichigo – Estas preciosa…

-Gracias… - dijo Rukia apartando la mirada.

-Mucha suerte – dijo Ichigo besándola.

-No la necesito, soy una actora nata.

Y entonces el talon se abrió y la obra comenzó.

-Hace muchísimos años en un país lejano…

….

-Ichigo!

-Rukia ¿Qué haces aquí? La obra aún no ha acabado.

-En esta escena no salgo y he venido a preguntarte que tal lo hacía.

-Lo estás haciendo genial – dijo Ichigo acercándose a los labios de Rukia, pero de repente la alarma de hollows empezó a sonar – Mierda.

-Voy yo – dijo Rukia dándole un corto beso antes de salir.

Ichigo aún estaba embobado recordando el beso con la shinigami, cuando apareció su profesora.

-Ichigo ¿Has visto a Kuchiki? – pregunto muy preocupada.

-Si ha tenido que salir un momento – dijo Ichigo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando – Pero volverá en seguida. No hace falta que yo…

-Vístete ahora mismo, sales en 2 minutos.

Ichigo se puso a regañadientes el vestido de Blancanieves que le quedaba demasiado pequeño y le daba una forma muy cómica. Por suerte solo le quedaba representar una escena, la peor, la del beso.

Ichigo salió lo más rápido que pudo al escenario y se estiro en el improvisado altar, des del público se escuchaban murmullos: ¿Quién era ese Blancanieves? ¿Dónde estaba la chica adorable? Los murmullos callaron cuando salió Kai.

-OH, bella dama, he hecho todo este largo camino para buscarte, porque desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti. Tú me enseñaste la belleza de esta vida. Te quiero Blancanieves – dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a besar a Ichigo. Durante una milésima de segundo los labios de ambos se tocaron, Ichigo no pudo aguantar el asco y se levantó de golpe, entonces vio a Rukia que se estaba riendo, Ichigo se acabó de incorporar y se dirigió hacia ella entonces la saco al escenario en contra de su voluntad y la beso. El público estaba totalmente silencioso y de repente empezaron a aplaudir.

-¡Bravo!

-¡Genial!

-¡Qué bonito!

Y entonces el telón se cerró mientras Kai, Ichigo y Rukia se despedían de público, que pedía a gritos una segunda parte de Blancanieves.

Entre el público también había una persona que se lo estaba pasando muy bien ya que tenía unas fotos muy interesantes en su poder. Urahara sonrió se haría de oro.

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo.**

 **Se aceptan críticas constructivas**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Adiós Pandi.**


End file.
